Une sirène maudite
by sadswan
Summary: Lors d'une balade en forêt une jeune princesse fait la recontre d'une mystèrieuse sirène... ( OS Swanqueen)


\- Tu passes tout ton temps libre à cheval, pourquoi donc Gina ? Fit-il en jouant avec ses petits personnages en bois dans le grand salon.

La grande sœur plongea ses yeux noisettes dans ceux de son petit frère en souriant devant l'insouciance de ce dernier. Il ignorait ce que lui apporter de monter à cheval, il ignorait la sensation du vent foutant son visage, faisait voler ses cheveux. Il ignorait ce sentiment de liberté.

\- Un jour tu comprendras, mais tu es encore trop jeune Peter. On se trouve pour le souper, ne fais pas trop de bêtises. Ses yeux reflétait son amusements face à la moue adorable de son petit frère qui essayait de la comprendre, il soupira.

Un dernier sourire, un baiser sur son front et la brune disparue. Elle se précipita dans les écuries royales à la recherche de son cheval. Une fois ce dernier prêt elle le monta, et enfin après une semaine sans son moyen de liberté elle cavala à toute vitesse direction la forêt. Elle ignorait depuis combien de temps elle était partie, celz lui était bien égale. À cet instant elle se sentait tellement bien, un sentiment de bien-être l'a parcourait dans tout son corps. Mais elle sentait que Rocinante commençait à fatiguer et à avoir soif, elle ralentit légèrement sa course effrénée, et observa les alentours à la recherche d'une rivière ou n'importe qu'elle source d'eau. Dix minutes plus tard, elle se trouva face à un immense lac, d'un bleu turquoise. D'une telle beauté, sûrement un lac magique pensa-t-elle. Elle descendit de son cheval, et le laissa boir tranquillement tandis qu'elle croquait avec en train dans sa pomme, celle qu'elle avait cueilli ce matin même. Quand soudain une douce mélodie parvint à ses oreilles, elle se leva rapidement. Quelqu'un était en tain de chanter, une femme sûrement, la voix était si douce pour que ça soit un homme. Ses yeux furent attiré par une silhouette au beau milieu du lac, assis sur un rocher.

\- Qui êtes-vous !? Elle s'approcha du lac, ses pieds trempant dans l'eau afin de mieux l'apercevoir.

Elle avait crié suffisamment assez fort pour que l'inconnue puisse l'entendre. Mais cela n'avait pas l'effet espéré, la femme plongea dans l'eau sûrement ayant eu peur de la brune. Regina observa la surface du lac espérant la revoir réapparaitre mais après plusieurs minutes il n'y avait toujours rien. Elle ne remontait pas à la surface, comment pouvait-elle tenir aussi longtemps sans respirer.

\- Revenez je ne voulais pas vous effrayez, remontez vous allez finir par manquer d'air ! Son cœur battait de plus en plus vite, se sentant coupable elle se précipita dans l'eau.

La princesse s'inquiétait de plus en plus, jusqu'à qu'un rire provenant de sa droite ne l'a fasse sursauter.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi Mademoiselle, en tant que sirène je peux respirer sous l'eau. Se moqua-t-elle en agitant sa nageoire devant ses yeux ébahis.

Devant elle se trouvait une femme dont la beauté était éblouissante. Des longs cheveux blonds descendant jusqu'à le début de sa nageoire, des magnifiques yeux émeraudes, la peau aussi blanche que la neige et des fines lèvres rosés. La brune ouvra la bouche, stupéfaite de sa découverte.

\- Vous... Vous êtes... Elle n'arrivait pas à alligner un mot, surtout après cette découverte.

\- Une sirène ? En effet, je veille sur tous les océans, mers et les espèces marines présentes dans ces derniers. Je suis Emma et vous ?

\- Regina, je suis Regina.

\- Ô Regina !! Je... Elle ne devait pas savoir qu'elle la connaissait, elle et sa famille. Enchanté je n'avais encore jamais rencontré de personne comme vous. Êtes-vous une reine ? Elle sourit de plus bel à la brune, qui ne pu s'empêcher de rougir.

\- Non je suis une princesse. Ma mère est la reine Cora et mon père est le roi Henry du Royaume Noir. Je n'avais encore jamais vu de mes propres yeux une sirène, ma mère m'a affirmé que cette espèce c'était éteinte à cause des pirates qui les chassait pour les tuer. Ses lèvres tremblaient légèrement à cause de la froideur de l'eau, mais malgré ça elle avait toujours la tenu d'une princesse.

\- Oh elle c'est éteinte votre mère à raison. Le visage de la brune montra son incompréhension. Je ne suis pas une véritable sirène. J'ai été maudite par un puissant sorcier il y a fort longtemps.

\- Vous êtes une sirène maudite ? Emma hocha positivement sa tête.

\- Je suis née humaine. J'ai grandit en tant que tel jusqu'à mes dix ans puis ma mère est tombée gravement malade, mon père n'a pas trouvé d'autre solution que la magie. Mais toute magie à un prix, et c'est moi qui l'ai payé. Ma mère a survécu, et je me suis réveillé sur ce rocher en tant que sirène, étant l'unique il est en me devoir de veiller sur l'océan. Les Hommes étant cupides, ils n'ont pas comprit que nous, les sirènes prennont soin des océans, nous vous donnons des poissons pour que vous puissiez vivre. Mais ils vous faut toujours plus. Elle était en colère contre eux, l'eau se réchauffait un peu plus comme pour montrer son mécontentement.

\- Je suis de votre avis Emma. Qui était vos parents ? Peut-être qu'ils vous cherche ?

\- Le roi Georges et la reine Élisabeth, du royaume opposé au votre. Ses yeux reflétaient le dégoût.

\- Vous êtes une princesse !? Hurla la brune plusque surprise ce qui fit rire Emma.

\- Cela vous étonne tant que ça !? Oui je l'ai été, c'était il y fort longtemps. J'ai perdu le fil des années. Mais un villageois m'a informé qu'ils étaient morts et que maintenant mon frère était roi, qu'il avait épousé une princesse nommée Jack et qu'ils vivaient heureux. Son sourire s'effaca aussitôt.

\- Vous ne voulez pas le revoir ?

\- Non, certainement pas. C'est en partie à cause de lui que je me suis retrouvé dans cette situation. Il a poussé mon père à utiliser la magie, la magie pour sauver notre mère. Je l'ai supplié d'arrêté sa quête de ce Ténébreux, et de chercher la fée bleue. Elle était capable de sauver ma mère j'en étais sûre et certaine. Mais sa enfant préférée était James, alors il l'a écouté et j'en ai payé le prix. Je ne lui veux énormément, de toute façon il était plus vieux que moi à l'époque, il ne pouvait pas se résoudre à vivre sans sa mère. J'ignore ce qu'il advint de mon autre frère David, ils étaient frère jumeaux. Lui et moi étions extrêmement proches, il cessait ne veiller sur moi. Mais il semble avoir disparu de la royauté. Une larme coula le long de sa joue.

\- C'est horrible, pourquoi donc est-ce vous qui a payé le prix ?

\- J'étais la personne idéale selon le Ténébreux, mon cœur été aussi pur que celui d'une sirène. Puis j'en avais l'apparence donc c'était une pierre de coup. Pour montrer ses dires elle montra ses jolies courbes en se mouvant dans le lac.

\- Vous n'avez jamais cherché un moyen d'annuler votre maléfice ?

\- Non l'idée ne m'a même pas effleuré l'esprit. Je suis mieux ici, à veiller sur tous les océans et avoir une réelle importance. Si je serai resté dans la royauté mes parents m'auront marié de force à un prince, et la suite vous la connaissez sûrement. Je me sens plus utile en tant que protectrice des eaux. Elle joua avec l'eau, la faisant voler autour de Regina

\- Je connais la suite c'est exact, j'aimerai être aussi libre que vous l'êtes. Son expression changea aussitôt.

La brune soupira, oui elle rêverai d'être à la place de cette Emma. Elle aimerai être libre et voyager à travers les océans. Se sentant utile au monde entier.

\- Tout dépend de vous Regina, vous pouvez être libre. Vous êtes maîtresse de votre destin. Elle s'approcha un peu plus de l'humaine, tourna autour d'elle en souriant.

\- Vous voulez que je fuis mon royaume ? Pour aller où !?

\- Où vous le souhaitez Regina, choisissez la destination de votre aventure et je vous y emmènerai.

La sirène lui sourit, et lui tendit un coquillage que la brune prit quelque peu hésitante.

\- Qu'importe l'endroit où vous êtes, toucher le en pensant à moi et je viendrai aussitôt. Bien évidemment si vous le faites, essayer d'être proche d'un coin d'eau. Nous serons liées vous et moi.

\- Je vous remercie Emma, vous m'avez donné le courage de prendre mon avenir en main.

\- Vous l'avez toujours eu Regina, vous êtes une personne incroyablement courageuse. La brune rougit, et la nageoire de la blonde lui effleura le mollet. Son corps trembla.

La sirène s'apprêtait à lui poser une question quand soudain un cris parvint à ses oreilles, quelqu'un criait son nom, au beau milieu de l'océan séparant le royaume blanc au noir. Cela ne pouvait qu'être qu'une seule personne, une personne qui été au courant de son existence. Elle commença à s'éloigner du bord, sous le regard intrigué de la brune.

\- On a besoin de moi, je suis navré mais on m'appelle. À très vite Majesté. Elle lui sourit, et grâce à l'aide de sa magie, elle posa une caresse sur la joue de la princesse.

La blonde disparu dans les profondeurs du lac laissant Regina perdue dans ses pensées.

\- À bientôt je l'espère Emma. Souffla t-elle en sortant de l'eau.

Ouvrant un portail sous marin vers la personne en danger, elle le franchit et quand elle ouvrit les yeux elle était dans des nouvelles eaux. Elle remonta à la surface en quelques coups de nageoires. Elle observait les alentours jusqu'à que son regard tombe sur le petit corps essayent tant bien que mal de se maintenir à la surface. Emma nagea jusqu'à son niveau et le prit dans ses bras, le souleva pour qu'il puisse respirer. Elle lui souria tout comme l'enfant qui essayé de reprendre une respiration normale.

\- Neal.

Elle avait soufflé ce nom avec douceur et en même temps avec une pointe d'énervement.

\- Combien de fois vais-je de répéter que tu ne dois pas t'éloigner du bord et de ne surtout pas nager là où tu n'as pas pied ! Elle regerda autour d'elle, il y avait une dizaine de bateau.

\- Je suis désolé Emma mais c'est les pirates qui m'ont jeté à l'eau.

En effet, il était entouré par des pirates tous armées jusqu'au dents. Elle tenait le garçon qu'elle avait sauvé de la noyade il y quelques mois dans ses bras. Elle savait pertinemment que ces hommes l'a voulaient. Pour la tuer, la vendre, elle ignorait pour qu'elle raison. Neal avait terriblement peur depuis qu'ils l'avaient enlevé à ses parents, dans le village d'à côté. Il avait trop parler s'en le vouloir.

\- Je suis désolé Emma, c'est de ma faute c'est moi qui est parlé de toi. Je suis tellement désolé, je voulais pas. Il pleura contre l'épaule de la sirène, elle lui caressa les cheveux.

\- Ce n'est rien Neal, retrouve tes parents. Murmura-t-elle en créant une bulle d'eau autour du jeune blond.

La bulle s'envola dans les airs, le blond tapa contre cette dernière et criait le prénom de la blonde. L'océan devenait de plus en plus agité, les vagues étaient immenses, les bâteaux tanguaient. Le captain des pirates lança une poudre rouge sur la sirène, Emma ferma les yeux soudainement fatiguée. Un peu plus loin un couple de villageois criaient et couraient dans tous les sens cherchant désespérément leur fils. Soudain ils le virent, coincé dans une bulle d'eau. Cette dernière explosa et le blond tomba au sol. La brune se précipita vers lui suivis de près par son mari.

\- Papa, maman on doit allez sauvé Emma ! Il se releva. Elle a besoin d'aide, les méchants l'ont capturé. Emma a besoin de moi. Il pleurait à chaude larmes.

\- Emma ? Les yeux bleus de son père étaient rempli de larmes.

\- Oui Emma, c'est une sirène. C'est elle qui m'a sauvé. Il murmura ses mots faiblement.

\- À quoi ressemble t-elle ? Questionna la brune en prenant son fils dans ses bras.

\- Elle a de longs cheveux blonds, des yeux verts, de la mêle couleur que t'a bague Maman. Elle ressemble à une princesse.

\- C'est elle David, c'est ta petite sœur. Où est-elle Neal ?

\- Elle est en vie... Il souffla, il n'en revenait pas sa petite sœur disparu il y a vingt-huit ans était toujours vivante.

\- Les méchants pirates l'ont emmenée au royaume Blanc, le roi James veut se servir d'elle. C'est l'un d'eux qui me l'a dit. Si elle quitte l'eau elle va mourir, et l'océan aussi. Expliqua le petit garçon sous les regards déterminés de ses parents.

Regina avait regagné le château depuis plus d'une heure. Elle était tranquillement assise avec un livre dans les mains, dans les jardins qui avaient une magnifique vue sur l'océan. Ses parents parlèrent de politique, sa grande sœur berçait sa petite fille et enfin Peter lui jouait avec Roland, le fils aîné de la rousse et d'un noble du nom de Robin. Soudain le temps changea brusquement, tout devint gris et sombre. Des éclairs jaillissaient, l'océan était déchaîné, des immenses vagues s'abattaient contre les cotes.

\- Que ce passe-t-il ? S'exclama la reine en bondissant de sa chaise.

\- Emma. La brune avait fait tombé son livre, et s'était relevée. Tenant fermement son coquillage dans sa main, elle pouvait voir la sirène se faire capturer. Des larmes coulèrent de ses joues, l'océan se mourrait, Emma mourrait.

\- Mon roi, ma reine nous avons des invités. Interrompit l'un des gardes du royaume.

\- Qui donc ? Demanda le roi, toujours les yeux rivés sur l'horizon.

\- David et Snow mon roi.

\- Amenez les jusqu'à moi ! Le garde s'éxecuta et repartit aussitôt. Regina commençait à partir quand la voix de son père m'a fit sursauter. Où vas-tu mon enfant ?

\- Sauver mon amie, elle a besoin de moi père. Ils vont l'a tué si je ne vais pas la sauver. L'océan a besoin d'elle, c'est la dernière sirène !! Elle mit sa main devant sa bouche, elle venait de révéler l'existence de la blonde.

Devant l'aire coupable de sa fille cadette, le roi Henry lui sourit.

\- Tu parles d'Emma ? La brune hocha la tête de haut en bas.

\- Vous la connaissez !? Elle était plusque surprise.

\- Bien évidemment, à ton avis pourquoi notre royaume de manque jamais de poisson ou d'eau. Emma et moi nous nous sommes rencontrés lorsque je n'étais qu'un simple prince, je l'ai sauvé de ces pirates qui l'a torturait après qu'ils l'ai capturé. Elle m'a sauvé à de nombreuses reprises, moi ainsi que notre famille. Nous sommes amis depuis ce jour, elle t'a même tenu dans ses bras, tu avais à peine deux mois, elle t'a sauvé d'une mort certaine. Il lui sourit tristement, se souvenant de ce moment. Tu venais à peine de naître, tu étais si fragile, le docteur ne cessait de dire que tu étais trop faible et que ta mort était proche. Alors ta mère et moi nous sommes partis voir Emma, elle t'a prit dans ses bras et t'a simplement soigné.

La garde revint à leurs côtés avec David, sa femme et leur fils. Regina s'asseya sur le divan essayent d'assumiler tous ces nouveaux éléments.

\- Nous avons besoin de votre aide ! S'exclama David, regardant le couple royal. Ma petite sœur est en danger, les pirates de mon frère l'ont capturé !

\- Nous le savons déjà très cher, l'océan nous l'a montré. Fit la reine en roulant des yeux.

\- Vous étiez au courant ? Vous étiez au de son existence !? Argua le blond en dégainant son épée. Je l'a croyais morte depuis des années, je pensais que le Ténébreux l'avait tué !

\- David range ton épée, ils avaient sûrement une bonne raison. Snow posa sa main sur l'épaule de son mari, il se recula du roi et rangea son épée, imiter par les gardes.

\- Je vais tout vous raconté.

Et le roi commença son récit, de leur première rencontres, de leur discussions nocturnes, jusqu'à la fin. La dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu, c'était lorsqu'elle avait guérit le brune de son mal. Depuis elle n'avait jamais refait surface.

\- Nous devons allez la chercher au plus vite père, elle ne pourra rester plus longtemps en dehors de l'eau. Souffla Regina d'une voix tremblante.

Elle ne pouvait se résoudre à la perdre, dès que leurs regards s'étaient croisés elle était tombé follement amoureuse d'elle et ça son père le savait pertinemment. Cela fausait un jour qu'ils chevauchaient vers le royaume Blanc, partant à la guerre afin de reprendre la couronne du roi. Lui qui ruinait son peuple, le tuait sans pitié. Après de multiples pertes humaines, les chevaliers noirs franchirent les portes du château. Les bruits d'épées qui s'entrechoquent, des corps des soldats s'écroulant contre le sol. Regina courait parmi ce champ de bataille, cherchant en vain la sirène suivis par David. Tous les deux arrivèrent vers l'arrière cour du château quand ils entendit des voix.

\- Tu as toujours été l'a préférée des parents, tu étais admirée et aimé de tous tandis que moi j'étais méprisé ! David reconnut la voix de son frère jumeaux. Le Ténébreux aurait dû te tuer, c'était le deal, une vie contre une vie.

\- C'était toi qui a passé un marché avec lui et non notre père !? Souffla Emma faiblement.

\- Oui, il était trop peureux pour ça alors je l'ai fait. Maintenant je dois t'éliminer, et je serai enfin immortel.

Il leva son épée, s'apprêtant à tuer sa propre sœur quant au lieu de rencontrer le corps de la sirène, il en toucha une autre. David se tenait face à lieu, épée contre épée, frère contre frère.

\- Emmène là dans l'océan au plus vite Regina !!

Les deux frères commençaient à se battre à l'épée, la brune courut au côté de la blonde. Ses écailles avaient perdues de leur couleur, elles étaient si ternes, sa peau était d'une pâleur extrême et ses yeux ne reflétaient plus la vie. Emma plongea ses yeux dans ceux noisettes de la brune et lui sourit. Regina l'a souleva du sol et commença sa course effrénée vers l'océan. Elle était à bout de force et elle s'écroula juste à quelque mètres de l'eau, elle était si proche du but.

\- J'y arrive plus Emma, je suis désolé, tellement désolé. Son souffle était court, elle était épuisée.

\- De toute manière il était déjà trop tard pour moi, je suis restée trop longtemps en dehors de l'eau. Avant de partir je dois te montrer quelque chose, j'ai voulue te le montrer dès notre première rencontre.

Elle mit sa main contre la joue de la brune, cette dernière ferma les yeux. C'était une vision de ce que leur vie aurait été si elle n'avait pas été une sirène, elles étaient heureuses. Une larme coula le long de sa joue, Emma l'essuya avec son pouce. Regina ouvrit les yeux.

\- Quelqu'un doit prendre ma place, sinon le monde mourra. Souffla la sirène, elle déchrocha son collier et le déposa dans la main de la brune. Il est à toi, je te transmets mes pouvoirs, l'océan. Tout est à toi, tu seras libre, enfin si tu le désires.

\- Je prendrai soin de l'océan c'est promis Emma. J'aurai aimé qu'on puisse s'aimer, et vivre ensemble pour toujours.

\- Je t'aimerai toujours, tu auras toujours une partie de moi dans ton cœur. Je veillerai sur toi, je serrai près de toi à chaque instant.

Ses yeux se fermèrent, elle lâcha un dernier soupire puis plus rien. Regina éclata en sanglots, serrant le corps sans vie de la sirène. Elle scella leur lèvres pour un baiser d'adieu. Un faisceau de lumière jaillit du corps de la blonde. La princesse recula surprise, le corps volait dans les aires. Créant une immense aura de magie multicolore qui se rependit dans tous les royaumes. La magie du veritable amour. Une fumée blanche entoura la sirène de la tête au pied. L'océan se calma aussitôt, le soleil était enfin de retour. Pour la première fois depuis de nombreuses années, Emma se tenait debout, ses pieds enfouis dans le sable chaud. Elle portait une légère robe blanche, elle était redevenue humaine. Ce baiser avait briser la malédiction.

\- Tu m'as libéré... Murmura Emma n'y croyant toujours pas.

Sans un mot Regina sauta dans ses bras, la serrant davantage. Elle avait réussi, elle l'avait sauvé. Emma n'était plus une sirène, plus rien ne pouvait les séparer. Elles pourraient vivre heureuses, et fonder une famille. Après avoir été maudite pendant vingt-huit longues années elle était enfin libre et ça grâce à Regina, l'amour de sa vie.

FIN


End file.
